United in Darkness
by Aqualover5711
Summary: Season 3 AU. A mysterious incident involving an unknown threat leaves Pietro severely injured and Wanda nowhere to be found. Pietro has no memory of what happened to him or his sister, but as he recovers under the care of his foes the X-men it is revealed that a journey through his troubled past may hold the key to finding Wanda and defeating this new danger. Full summary inside.


**Rest of summary: Meanwhile, dark forces are at work all around them, with sinister plans for both twins. What does this new enemy want with them? Can the X-men and Brotherhood learn to trust one another in time to save them before it's too late?**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first ever X-men Evolution fanfic! I absolutely love Pietro so this story centers on him and Wanda (I love complex sibling relationships). This story is somewhat dark at first and if anyone is squeamish of mentions of torture and such, it's probably best not to read this. It gets better for our favorite speed demon later don't worry fellow fans :). As for Wanda, well the same goes for her, but you'll just have to wait to see what happens with her. This is slightly AU, taking place during season 3 after Pietro returned to the Brotherhood and Wanda also came back with her memories altered. In this though I decided Wanda got her memories back but she and Pietro are trying to work things out and Wanda no longer hates her brother (they're kind of united in their hatred of their dad now; this doesn't mean they don't still have a lot of issues to work out.) Pietro is also friends with the Brotherhood boys again and they've forgiven him for the whole Sentinal incident. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave kind reviews if you want more. Some constructive criticism is fine, just no flames. :)**

****""- speaking

()- thoughts

**- telepathic speech

**Prologue**

_Brotherhood Boarding House, 9:00 P.M._

It was another typical Saturday evening for the Brotherhood. Lance was sitting on the couch in the living room, strumming a few notes on his guitar, Fred was sitting in the armchair watching TV and eating a huge sandwich, Toad was probably hiding somewhere after his latest failed attempt at flirting with Wanda, Pietro was zooming around the kitchen searching for an evening snack, and Wanda had locked herself in her room, sitting on her bed and staring out her window at the night sky.

Suddenly, the lights in the whole house flickered and shut off, plunging everything into darkness as the power went out completely.

"Yo, what's up with the lights? Did you forget to pay the electric bill again Lance?" Toad called from somewhere.

"I paid it!" Lance replied indignantly. "How did I end up being the one who had to pay the bills anyway?" he muttered.

"Well-something-is-wrong-with-the-power-and-now-I- just-spilled-milk-on-my-shoes!" came Pietro's rapid-fire complaining from the kitchen.

Lance rolled his eyes, although nobody could see it. "Anything you want to complain about Blob?" he asked dryly.

"Not really…. I mean, I was watching a good show, but I still have my sandwich. I just hope the power comes back before the food in the fridge goes bad…" Fred replied worriedly.

"Is food all you think about?" Toad asked.

"No! Well… maybe." Fred murmured sheepishly.

Lance had just opened his mouth to ask if someone wanted to check on Wanda, when there came a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of ceramic shattering on the floor. There was another crash from upstairs and blue light flashed briefly before there was nothing but silence in the house. The lights flickered back on.

Lance immediately got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen while Toad hopped upstairs yelling "Are you alright my snookums?!"

As Lance looked around the kitchen, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. The kitchen window was shattered and a broken bowl lay on the floor, milk and cheerios spilled across the floor. There was no sign of Pietro. Lance frowned. He could have gone on a run, but why was there a broken window? Why would he have dropped his bowl of cereal? There had been no sound of the door opening or closing, even for a split second, or a tell-tale gust of wind, so he didn't think Pietro had left through the front door. His suspicions only increased a moment later when Toad came hopping frantically into the kitchen, looking hysterical.

"Wanda is gone! Her bedroom window is shattered and books are strewn around everywhere, like there was a struggle!" he exclaimed.

Fred came into the room as well. "Do you think someone snatched them?" he asked in concern for his friends.

Lance ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration and mild worry. Pietro was annoying a lot of times and Wanda kind of scared him, but he had never wanted anything to happen to them… "I don't know guys. Whatever happened, it doesn't look like they're here. I really hate to suggest this but… maybe the Prof at the X-geeks' mansion can help us find them with Cerebro." he suggested.

Fred and Toad's eyes widened in shock and they exchanged wary glances. They didn't like it, but they knew they had to do something. They both nodded in agreement.

The three boys headed out of the house, looking around for their missing friends one last time before getting into Lance's jeep and driving off to the Xavier Insitute.

_Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, 9:10 P.M._

Xavier was in his study reading a book when he sensed the approach of a vehicle at the front gates. (Who could be visiting at this hour?) He focused his telepathy and his eyebrows rose in surprise as he sensed that it was Lance, Todd, and Fred. He could sense their anxiety and worry and wondered what could be the problem. (Perhaps it is best to hear them out. I told my students that we will not turn away any young mutant in need.) He wheeled his chair over to his Cerebro system and pressed a button on the control panel that opened the front gates to let them drive in without the defense system activating.

*Scott, Jean, please greet our guests at the front door and remember to be polite.*

Scott had been in the garage giving his car a nightly cleaning when he got the message. He heard the Professor's telepathic message and threw down the rag he had been using. He looked at Jean, who was leaning against the X-Van watching him, and shrugged. The two of them entered the mansion and walked up to the double doors at the front of the massive foyer, opening them and immediately going into defensive stances when they saw the three Brotherhood boys on their doorstep.

"What are you delinquents doing here?" Scott snapped. "Scott, the Professor said to be polite." Jean reprimanded him. Scott huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"We don't like coming here either, but we need your help." Lance muttered reluctantly.

Jean cocked her head to the side. "Why would that be?" she asked suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips.

Toad shuffled his feet nervously. "Yo, just here us out alright? We ain't here to cause trouble." he assured them.

"We think Pietro and Wanda have been kidnapped." Fred explained.

**Dun-dun-dunnn! So, what do you guys think? It wasn't my best work but I was just trying to set up the rest of the story. I'm sure my writing will get better as I get more comfortable with this story. Please review if you want more! :)**


End file.
